


going live

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Camboy Harry Styles, Camboy Louis, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Harry In Glasses, Harry is 19, Inexperienced Harry, Lace Panties, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nerd Harry, Roleplay, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Virgin Harry, louis is 21, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Harry has only done this cam thing a handful of times when another camboy pops in to view his stream and unintentionally stirs things up a bit.Or Louis and Harry are both camboys for some extra cash and meet each other in an unconventional way





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. So this is inspired by a collection of videos I found accidentally while researching something completely unrelated for a different novel. I hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> **I hate that this has to be said but here we go. I do not allow any of my works to be translated or reposted to any platform. This includes, but is not limited to, Wattpad, Tumblr, other AO3 accounts. Reposting and “giving credit” is not an authorized use of my content. Any translations or reposted material will be reported immediately.**

* * *

 

 

Harry scrunches his nose to look at the screen of his computer as he logs in to his Chaturbate account.  He hasn’t been doing streams for long, just a few months and a few streams so far, but already he has a surprising amount of followers.  There isn’t anything really special about him or about his streams, but he supposes that there are people willing to look at anyone naked while jerking off.  He’s okay with that so long as they tip. Usually they do. 

It is late evening but the glow from his computer screen is bright enough to illuminate his body just the right amount.  Too much light exposes too many flaws and he doesn’t claim to be a professional with fancy lighting or cinematography skills.  He already feels weird enough as it is for buying a nice mic and webcam that doesn’t make him look like he’s under water just to be naked on the internet.  He has zero use for them in any other part of his life and no other valid excuse for owning them. 

He’s already sent out a tweet that he’ll be streaming so his viewer count immediately jumps the moment he goes live.  Scooching back, he has to push some of his pillows out of the way and then looks up at himself on the monitor. Already naked, he moves his water bottle that is casting a shadow and hopes it isn’t too dark.  He gives a small wave, always awkward about this part. He’s never known whether he should introduce himself or just start. It always ends up as something awkward and in between. 

He moves around and sits back on his ankles, squinting through his dark rimmed glasses at the screen.  

“I’m not liking this angle,” he says mostly to himself and leans forward to adjust the camera. 

He had pulled his desk across the room to make streaming easier but the height of the shelves still aren’t quite right.  Usually positioning the camera takes some unique angling with where it sits. It takes a few adjustments and then he shifts his thighs further apart, finally satisfied with the view of his body from knee to hair.  

Harry has always liked the esthetic of his body.  Even with his dick soft between his legs, the contrast of his tattoos against his skin and the lines of his body was appealing to him.  Sure he had some insecurities, but in general, he had a lot of self-love and attraction. 

He rubs his nose and pushes his glasses up from where they’ve slid, making sure his stream is stable before he gets started.  He also wants to give his viewers a few more minutes to get logged on. His hair looks cute up in a messy bun on top of his head with little curly fly aways at the base of his neck and by his ears.  The shadows make it look like sexy bedhead. Harry thinks so, anyway. 

He starts to touch his soft dick, leaning forward to click to make the chat box bigger so he can still read it a little further away.  He sits back and pulls his soft dick up towards his belly button and holds it with a finger on the tip before letting it flop back down.  It’s just a flacid dick but the comments and tips are already trickling in. Easy money. 

“Maybe later.  After we reach new toys as a goal,” Harry answers a viewer asking about requests.  “I plan on using more toys eventually but I have to save up for some.” 

He gets a little zoned out watching the comments and conversations, still casually playing with himself, in no hurry at all to reach an end.  He has a whole hour to to get there. 

“My ass?  Sure.” He shifts around on his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder to check the view.  He reaches back and grabs one cheek then moves back to his original position. A few more tokens are added to his bank.  

“The best way to reach me is on twitter.  It’s in the bottom corner,” he answers about where they can talk to him away from the chat.  He made a separate twitter account just for this so he wouldn’t have to deal with avoiding creepers.  His name is only listed as H everywhere as well. One can never been too careful. 

His dick is slowly getting interested, somewhat bored with the unfocused attention.  He pulls it up against his stomach again, the length growing closer to his belly button each time he does it.  

“Right handed,” he answers a comment, “But I’ve always used my left for this.”  

He glances down at his left hand pulling gently at his dick and shrugs.  There has never been a thought put into why he uses his left over his right, it’s just always been that way.  His glasses have slid down his nose again so he sniffs and wrinkles his nose to get them back into place. 

“I don’t always, but I like how they feel,” Harry slides his palms down his smoothly shaven thighs to answer the question scrolling in the chat and grins at the camera, “And it makes them look nicer on here.”  

He goes back to touching himself, his thumb concentrating over the head as it usually does.  

“Penises are gross?  I rather like them,” he shrugs and shows his off, pulling his hand away to let it stand out proudly.  He poses his hips to give different angles before he goes back to stroking. 

“Girls or guys?  Both though I’m primarily attracted to men.”  

It should feel weird to chat about himself while casually jerking himself off, but it doesn’t.  That’s a huge reason why he decided to do it again after the first time. It felt a little too natural to chat with strangers while naked and the extra money was decent.  

He continues to stroke himself slowly as he watches the chat, occasionally answering or sliding his hands up to play with his nipples.  It felt good to take his time with himself, a luxury he doesn’t always give himself with quick shower wanks or sleepy late nights. The audience makes it even more intense, all the attention focused on him feeling like a tangible energy that spurs him on.    

After a while there is a flurry of comments.  Harry squints at the screen and leans forward to read.  Everyone seems to be freaking out about some user that apparently is watching his stream.  

“Who is Louie T?” Harry asks, pushing his glasses up.  “Oh. Louis T. I don’t know who Louis T is.” 

It doesn’t take long for someone to post a link and then a million more to the profile of user louist91.  He clicks it and literally feels himself grow harder when the profile picture and video icons load. 

“Oh, wow,” he mutters, clicking through the gallery the user has uploaded or made available.  

Louis T is another Chaturbate camboy who seems to be popular and Harry can tell why.  He has over 200,000 followers and tons of bonus content. Harry hasn’t even thought about adding bonus content and isn’t near the rank to do it yet.  He thought he was doing well having 5000 followers and maybe 1000 watching at one time.

Louis is a twink who definitely plays it up.  The outfits and poses are all obviously overdone on purpose if the little grins and twinkles in his eye are anything to go by.  Harry loses himself for a few moments clicking through the pictures, mouth watering over such a perfect ass and evenly tanned skin.  

Eventually he remembers that he is still live and sits back, stroking his now rigidly hard cock.  

“I have to say I’m flattered you’ve tuned in, Louis T.  I almost just came staring at your ass.” Harry smirks and blushes a little, glad the dim light hides it well.  

He lets out a little whimper when he strokes at the right angle, his face surely matching the sound.  Harry usually doesn’t even like to top but the idea of spreading Louis’ cheeks and thrusting in sounds so amazing.  On the other side, he would have such a great grip while Louis pounded into him as well. Harry’s large hands would be just the right size for those globes.  

He gets lost in the fantasy, thumbing over the head of his dick as he strokes and whines each time he touches the particularly sensitive areas.  He throws his head back and moans, eyes closed, and then he’s coming all over his stomach and his hand. It takes him a moment to even remember he’s live on the internet, smirking towards the camera when he does.  

Holding his long fingers up in front of the camera, he shows off the come on them, scissoring them so sticky strands web between them.  He didn’t even hold out on the come shot for his token goal.

“Let me just, uh, clean up a bit and then I’ll answer some questions.”  

He pulls a few tissues from the box on his desk and wipes off his fingers and stomach, settling in for a nice Q&A but not before adding louist91 as a favourite.  

  
  


 

* * *

  
  


 

The internet can be boring which is probably why Louis started doing porn to begin with.  Sort-of porn. He doesn’t really think of it like that. For him, it’s just fun like dress up time with orgasms.  Sometimes, though, he thinks he’s in a little too deep when he spends too much time checking out the competition and gathering ideas for future shows.  

His friends make fun of him for being on the app so much and tease him about having a porn addiction but it isn’t like that.  He doesn’t go on there searching for someone to jerk off to. It’s more of a jealous or appreciation thing. He either gets envious of their cam fame and esthetic or picks up some ideas for himself from their approach.  It’s justifiable. He makes a decent income from his shows, enough that he was able to quit his barista job on campus. Everyone can poke fun at him as much as they want while he rolls in his virtual stacks of money. 

It’s rare that he finds another cammer that he’s genuinely attracted to.  Of course most of them are attractive but there have only been a few that actually tick his boxes– and they were very specific boxes.  

For that reason, he isn’t sure why he is clicking on loveHxx’s live cam for the second time.  It wasn’t that he wasn’t attractive– he definitely was and the sexy nerd thing really worked for him– there just wasn’t much to his show.  He hadn’t even ducked out of the frame to blow his nose the last time Louis had watched and then spent the next few minutes talking about his red nose and hayfever.  Who does that?? There was no production value, just a kid on his bed in low light while he touched himself. 

Yet there was something so real and fascinating about him.  There were no showy or fake moans, nothing staged. The twitches and expressions of his face were so genuine it made Louis’ dick twitch.  Maybe it was the rarity of something so pure on the site that reeled Louis in. H was like the kid in the next dorm room over bored and playing with himself while he messed around on the computer.  Somehow, Louis was into it. 

This show has H in a similar setting as the last stream– kneeling on his bed and touching his soft cock.  His hair is down this time, shoulder length and curly and the perfect amount of wild. The dark rimmed glasses successfully pull off the hot nerd look that the tattoos contradict.  H is all over the place and Louis loves it. He also loves the way H drawls out “Hello Lou” and wiggles his eyebrows when he notices Louis’ username in the list. It shouldn’t have caused the flutter in his stomach like it did.  He wants to tip him just for that but also doesn’t want to out himself. Louis is an observer, not a participant. 

H’s stream is soooo boring yet Louis has a hard time actually clicking away from the page.  He finds himself starting at H’s face mostly. Even while he just reads the chat there is something that holds Louis’ attention.  His mouth twitches or slackens with certain motions of his hand and Louis knows he would be so responsive with a partner.

“Yeah, I have four,” H leans back and looks down at his chest, pointing out his nipples and then two extra spots on either side of the giant butterfly tattoo on his stomach.  Tattoos aren’t something Louis is usually into, but H’s are so random and look good etched onto his skin. They are all bold and detailed and fairly fresh. 

“I’m versatile,” H answers the chat, “I prefer to bottom but I’m into both.” 

Louis isn’t sure what part of H’s body to look at.  Every inch of H’s body calls out for attention from him and he wants to look everywhere at once.  From the curls framing his face to the long fingers stroking the prettiest cock, Louis has to admit he’s already slightly obsessed.  

He’d set his goals so low as well.  Only 100 tokens for some ass play. Already at 90, Louis hits the tip button for the last 10 tokens.  

“Oh shit!  Now I get to put things up my butt!”  

Louis actually face palms.  Who dirty talks like that? H needs some lessons in dirty talking.  At the same time, Louis likes the change of pace from the fake generic “sexy” script.  

“I’ll be right back,” H gets up and gives the camera a close up view of his dick on the way.  It bobs delightfully. He comes back and moves around until he’s in a good position and holds something up in front of the camera.  “I need to get some proper tools for this at some point.”

Louis leans closer while H lubes up what looks like a cylindrical travel toothbrush holder in purple plastic.   

_ You need to go toy shopping, H.   _

Louis types quickly before thinking better of it.  

“Thanks for the advice, Lou.  You volunteering to shop with me?”  

H smirks and Louis blushes.  H has  _ dimples. _

_ I could lead you in the right direction.  _

“Oh I bet you could,” H winks and lifts himself up to get the purple thing positioned at his entrance.  

H’s facial expressions make Louis weak, obviously revealing the moment it slips inside to the moment it finds right angle.  He rides it slowly and then opens his eyes to watch the chat. 

“I just turned 19 and lived at home with my parents until recently, that’s why I don’t have any,” H answers and then moans as he pulls out the plastic and turns to give the camera a better view of pushing it inside.  

It’s all so genuine and innocent while being filthy at the same time.  Louis has his dick out in no time, paying special attention to the head since H appears to favour that when he’s touching himself.  So used to making a show of it on camera, Louis had forgotten how intense it could feel with such concentrated efforts on the most sensitive places on his cock.  No wonder H can’t help but react. Louis is sure his own face is crumbling as well with each stroke. 

“I think I set my goal for coming too high, I don’t think I’ll last to 1000 tokens,” H already seems like it is taking all of his efforts to hold back, like the sensation is overwhelming.  It makes Louis wonder if ass play in general is new to him, if he’d never had enough privacy at home to experiment. Louis had never known he was into the young and inexperienced thing before but suddenly Louis wants to be the one to open up H’s world.  There were so many things that Louis could show him, so many toys that would blow his mind. Louis isn’t even 2 years older than H yet the fantasy still feels powerful. 

He jabs his finger into the button to send H more tokens, the urgency becoming a race between him and H to the finish.  Louis is sure he’ll be the one to win if H keeps doing what he’s doing even though H looks pretty close as well. 

Louis wants to be the one putting those expressions onto H’s face, the unbridled twitches of pleasure no one could ever fake.  The tendons become visible on H’s neck as he tenses, his jaw dropping open just seconds before he starts to come. The first shot almost hits the camera and it sets Louis off, so focused he doesn’t even care as it lands all over the carpet under him.

“Wow,” H looks so satisfyingly spent and grins.  

He holds his come coated fingers up for the camera and Louis has the urge to lick it off.  The main event has already passed but Louis still can’t look away. H is still gently touching his dick like he had at the beginning, just light touches as it slowly goes soft.  Louis watches the entire time. 

H pulls a few tissues out of a box and wipes his fingers off with no hurry and then blows his nose with another one.  It’s so endearing and realistic like sex is with a real person. He sniffs and scrunches his nose before pushing his glasses up and squinting closer to his screen.  

“I’m in school,” H answers someone, “Favourite class?  Microbes and Society though I think it’s starting to make me a germaphobe.  You’re too late, CamLove69, you just missed it.” 

Louis opens a private message, wrinkling his nose only after he realizes he just got come on his keyboard.  He wipes it off and then tries again. 

_ I could give you some toy suggestions if you’d like _

Louis absolutely doesn’t feel a flutter in his stomach when H smiles when he reads the message.  Nor does he grin at the screen when H bites his lip and holds back his own grin while he types back.  Definitely not. They aren’t in middle school flirting over the internet. 

_ Okay, I’m open to advice.  Serious suggestions only please.  _

_ Of course.  From one professional to another ;)  _

Fuck, Louis has never been in so deep.  

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

_ louist91 is live!  Click to tune in now! _

A shot of excitement zips through Harry when he sees the notification on his phone.  He’s already watched all of Louis’ past videos– some more than once. This is the first time Louis has been live since his little crush began.  The first time he’s been live when Harry was at home, anyway. 

Louis had watched not only one but two of Harry’s streams.  He honestly couldn’t believe it either time when it happened.  Louis is wildly successful and, from what Harry can tell, doesn’t interact with other cammers on more than a promotional level.  It felt special to Harry, even if maybe it wasn’t. Louis could be secretly lurking on a lot of shows or maybe even active on another site.  He doesn’t have the evidence to prove anything either way. 

Harry had been planning to go out since it’s Friday night but he’d think of an excuse for backing out later.  There is no way he’s missing a chance to see Louis live. He isn’t going to waste the experience watching it on his phone, either.  Instead, he drags out his laptop and spills a whole glass of water onto his bed in his haste. Whatever, he doesn’t mind ignoring the wet spot for a while.  

Louis comes up on his screen with his hair perfectly styled with the long section of his fringe swept over across his forehead and down over the curve his cheek.  Already shirtless, the lighting is perfect for the tone of his tanned skin. Harry could stare at him all day. He actually has already with the number of videos he had to catch up on.

Though Harry set up his own account and streamed a handful of his own shows, he is still new to Chaturbate.  He had clicked around to look at some videos for examples of what to do while he was figuring things out for his first stream but he’d never intentionally logged on to a live show.  

“Hi” Harry types in the chat and hits send.  There are already a bunch of messages scrolling past so the greeting will get lost in them all anyway.  That gives him a bit more courage. 

“Hi, H,” Louis grins while giving the camera a little wave and Harry about has a heart attack.  There are almost a thousand people watching and commenting on Louis’ stream yet he’d singled Harry out.  He feels light headed. 

“This one’s about your size, right?” Louis reaches off screen and then holds up a sparkly purple dildo that is, in fact, similar to Harry’s size.  He whimpers as Louis flattens his tongue over the surface and licks it from base to tip before winking. Harry almost passes out. 

Louis answers a few more questions and types in what Harry assumes are private messages before the show really begins.  The goals Louis has set seem so unachievable to Harry and he’s shocked when the first goal is reached in just a few minutes.  It took Harry more than half an hour to get 100 tokens. Louis isn’t even doing anything sexual yet. 

That changes a moment later when Louis stands up and shows off the black lace booty shorts he’s wearing.  He turns and poses so the camera only shows his hips and curve of his ass that the lace is hugging perfectly.  Louis has a fantastic body and curves that Harry wishes he had on his own slender frame. 

“Found these in my P.O. box this morning,” Louis runs his hand over his round cheek and then slaps it just hard enough to make the meat jiggle.  “They said they were from my daddy so I had to try them on right away to show him how much I love his gifts.” 

Daddy kink is normally something Harry turns away from on a normal day.  It just has never sparked his interest. Louis, however, plays up the act so much that it’s clear he is just playing the part.  Harry had watched him in many roles watching back all of his videos of the various requests he’d received. Harry likes that Louis is never the same with his shows.  At the beginning and then at the end of each stream, he’s always back to just Louis and that’s what makes all of it so attractive. It’s like watching his favourite actor in all the roles they’ve ever played.  Each one great for a different reason and he knows he’ll go to see the next role they play as well. Harry is definitely hooked. 

This stream is a lot of whimpering and moaning and pouting but it still ends the same.  Louis gets his cock out and teases himself for so long that even Harry feels on edge. 

“Daddy, please let me come,” Louis begs in a whine while looking over his shoulder at the camera.  

Harry watches all the tips scrolling in the chat with wide eyes.  People are digitally throwing money at Louis and somehow that is the thing that makes Harry come.  Hundreds of thousands of people are obsessed with Louis according to his follower list, but Harry had something special.  Louis had given him unsolicited personal attention and that was powerful, however small it had been. 

The goal is reached a few minutes later and Louis makes a show of coming all over himself with “Daddy” on his tongue.  Harry can see why he’s so popular. He appeals to so many types of people and Harry is one of them. 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Louis grins when he sees H has stayed through his entire stream.  He’d been distracted a few times during his scene wondering if H would be interested in today’s topic or if he’d just popped by to check things out.  The chat has been flooded since his dick had come out but Louis still scans closely to see if H has chimed in at any point. He feels strangely disappointed when he sees that he hasn’t.  

“I’m up for private shows but not tonight.  Sorry boys, but I’m spent after that.” 

He stands and gives them a long view of his soft dick, turning for several angles.  Everyone gets off on different things and Louis knows that the view of his dick like that is a turn on for some.  There had been more than one private show since he’d started that never wanted him to get hard. They’d paid for even a whole hour just to see him naked with nothing sexual about it on his end.  There was no way of knowing what was happening on the other side of the screen but he doubted it was anything innocent as just sitting there naked. 

_ You look good in lace.   _

Louis can’t help grinning at the when he sees the comment.  

“You should start a wishlist to get yourself some, H.  Links to mine are in the description,” he points his finger down to where his bio would be under the video.  Can’t blame him for throwing in a little self-promotion. His viewers have spoiled him so much that sometimes it’s hard to keep his wishlists full.   

A discussion starts about who H is.  Louis grins and leans forward to type a link to H’s profile in the chat.  

“I don’t mind if you cheat on me but only if we’re not streaming at the same time,” Louis winks.  

_ You didn’t have to do that _

A new PM from loveHxx pops up and Louis goes right to it.  

**_I know.  I wanted to  ;)_ **

_ You have a lot of viewers _

**_That’s why I’m spreading the love!_ **

_ You’re still live, you know _

Louis usually never lost gets so distracted while he is in show mode.  It was a little embarrassing to realize he had been staring at his screen with what was probably a creepy grin for the last few minutes in silence.  

“No more requests for today.  Make sure to follow me on Twitter and turn on your alerts so you don’t miss my next show!!”  

Louis blows a kiss to the camera, gives a little wave and then stops the stream.  He cut it a little shorter than usual but he just isn’t in the mood to flirt with horny strangers.  The show had made him $300 already so he doesn’t feel obligated to hang around.

After making sure his camera and mic are switched off, he pulls on his normal underwear and lounge pants for the rest of his ordinary Friday evening.  Weekends are the best days to make money so he generally stays in most of the time. Pub trivia is Tuesday nights and Karaoke Thursday nights, anyway. No one would ever believe that such a wild camboy would rather stay in with some takeout and video games than go clubbing or spend his time out fucking.  His real life is so low key. 

He picks up his phone to order some Chinese and grins when he sees his notifications

_ loveHxx is now following you! _

There is not even a second of hesitation before Louis clicks and follows back.  It probably makes him look a little over-eager since it’s only been 3 minutes but he doesn’t care.  This little  _ thing _ between them makes him giddy and he doesn’t feel guilty about it.  

_ @loveHxx shouldn’t it be loveHXXX?  _

_ @louist91 it’s kiss kiss, not hardcore :-P _

Louis rolls his eyes but still laughs.  This kid is too vanilla for the cam world but that’s exactly why Louis likes him.  He turns on notifications for H. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

And so it continues, flirty cam boy flirting with flirty cam boy.  It quickly becomes a thing that they watch each other’s live shows when they’re able to and tease and challenge each other in the chat while the rest of their viewers are watching. 

Harry has already been live for over an hour and he’s enjoying himself.  There have actually been a few interesting conversations even though he’s spent the whole time playing with himself at the same time.

_ If you can come in the next 30 seconds, I’ll fulfill one request for you on my next stream _

“Whoa boy.  Okay, let’s do this,” Harry responds to Louis’ message and grips himself with more purpose.  

He watches as Louis starts the countdown in the chat box and keeps to himself what he’s thinking about as he pushes himself towards the goal.  Louis always gets him off, cam show or not. He closes his eyes and moans while he imagines Louis’ hand reaching around to stroke him off, Louis’ dick buried deep inside with his body plastered up against Harry’s back.  No one knows that he has his tablet propped up out of sight with one of Louis’ videos playing for inspiration. 

Cracking one eye open, he sees he doesn’t have long but he doesn’t need it.  One last pull and he’s coming all over his sheets. For a moment he regrets not setting up the shot better.  It felt too good to care so he lets it go this time. There are plenty of come shots on his other videos by now, one missed isn’t the end of the world. 

“I win,” he tells the camera breathlessly, his arm aching from his fingers to his shoulder from his efforts.  He is going to develop carpal tunnel or something if he keeps doing shows so frequently. It was all Louis’ fault that he kept going live just to see if Louis would show up.  The money is nice either way so he couldn’t really complain. 

_ Would you two get a room already??? _

Harry huffs out a laugh as others in the chat start to agree.  Maybe they were a little too obvious with their mutual camboy crushes.  Harry can’t help it. Louis is like a magnet and Harry is drawn to him. It isn’t even that Louis is the most attractive boy Harry has ever talked to, it’s everything else as well.  Louis can always make him laugh or feel special or blush when Louis does things on his show just for him. 

Harry really wishes they could interact past the chat rooms and small Twitter interactions but he hasn’t had the courage to ask.  The risk of exposing their locations and real identities is dangerous and something that requires complete trust. That’s a big step.  

He continues to joke around with Louis and the rest of the chat for a while longer until the tips taper off from lack of action.  He isn’t even naked on screen below his nipples anymore. It seems like a good place to end it so he says goodbye to everyone, blows a kiss and then ends his stream.  

With a groan, he flops back on his bed and laments his limited interaction with Louis T.  

It’s been awhile since he got off on camera yet it still surprises him when his dick demands attention after thinking about Louis a little too long.  He just played with himself for an hour but apparently that wasn’t enough to squash his lust. 

He huffs out a sigh but still gives in, pouring some lube onto his hand and spreading it over himself in slow strokes.  He has just started to really get into it when the sound of a skype call blares through the speakers. He’d forgotten he’d left the volume up so loud.  

Thinking it’s probably just his mom or sister to mute until later, he sits up and then stares in shock when he sees the incoming call.  

_ louist91 is calling… _

Harry clicks accept on reflex and, for the first time, curses his internet connection for being so fast.  The video connects before he even has time to realize he’s still gripping his lubed up shaft. 

“Am I interrupting something?”

Oh God.  Louis is right there on his screen with soft hair and a brow quirked in the way that always drives Harry mad.  

“Shit, uh, sorry, um—” Harry looks around like there might be an object close that will make his thoughts make sense again or maybe rewind time a few seconds for him to rethink the position he’s in.  

“By all means, keep going.  I wouldn’t mind a private show.”  

Fuck.  Louis’ overconfident, cocky voice always does something to him and now it’s directed right at him.  He really hopes the video isn’t clear enough to see the precome oozing out of his slit from it. His dick is conditioned to do that to Louis’ voice, he can’t help it at this point.  The smug look on Louis’ face isn’t helping things either. Harry gets off on Louis teasing him like that. 

“I didn’t interrupt a private show, did I?” Louis asks a bit more seriously. 

“No, you didn’t, I just, uh—  How did you find my skype??” 

“I took a wild guess,” Louis shrugs, “Just wanted to say hi.” 

“Hi,” Harry smiles and scoots himself closer to his computer and covers his lap with his sheet.  He wipes the lube off and tries to ignore what’s happening between his legs. 

“I can talk to you later if you wanted to finish up,” Louis mimes a jacking off motion and Harry feels so embarrassed.  He shouldn’t, Louis was literally just watching him do the same thing during his stream. 

“Or you could do it right now?” Louis is grinning and Harry wants to give in to anything Louis suggests.  

Harry watches as Louis adjusts his camera angle and then rolls back in his desk chair a few feet.  One of his hands is already palming at his crotch and he grins up at the camera with a brow quirked in question.  

Harry is so down for this.  

“You aren’t going to charge me for a private show?” Harry asks, scooting himself back so there was a nice view of his body to mid-thigh.  

“The tokens would just cancel each other out, babe.  Plus, this is off the record. Just you and me, H.” 

“It’s really Harry,” he confesses and takes his dick back into his hand.  

“The mysterious H finally has a name,” Louis smiles warmly at him, the cocky act pushed away for a minute.  “It suits you.” 

“Is your name really Louis?” Harry asks and then lets out a long shaky breath.  So they were really doing this, touching themselves together on Skype. 

“Yeah, I didn’t have the foresight to make something up when I started.”  

It was just like their chats, holding up casual conversations while they touch themselves.  Harry could almost laugh at how odd it seemed, but it had never felt unnatural before. The only difference was that they could see and talk to each other at the same time.  It was Harry’s fantasy realized. One of them, anyway. 

“It’s going to sound like a line, but I don’t honestly watch other people’s shows like I watch yours.”  

“Yeah?  What made you watch mine?” 

Harry shudders as he slides his thumb over the tip just as Louis pulls himself out of his pants.  It looks even better against Louis’ normal clothes than all the things he dresses up in for his shows.  Harry likes natural when it comes down to it. 

“For one, you have a gorgeous cock and the rest of you isn’t hard on the eyes,” Louis grins, “I kept coming back because you’re very real.  You don’t try to be someone you’re not just because there are people watching you be naked.”

“I’m always naked when I can be.  I figured I might as well make some money off of it.” Harry grins back but it’s true.  He’s almost always naked or close to it when he’s home. It was one of the best things about finally moving out, a different kind of freedom than most young adults are looking for.  

“Are you really?  That’s cruel to tease me with that visual,” Louis groans.  He pushes his shirt up his stomach and hooks his sweats under his balls, slouching his back further on the chair.  Harry is really enjoying the view, especially because it’s all for him this time. 

“Naked or just some shorts,” Harry nods and slides his hand down to cup his own balls in reaction to what he sees.  Being on camera while he touches himself has started to become routine and his hand seems to have a life of its own when Harry is watching a computer screen.  He automatically knows all the spots on himself that keep him on edge just enough to keep his dick interested while he stretches it out over an hour. 

“I knew you weren’t as innocent as you seem,” Louis accuses with a shake of his head.  

“Of course I’m innocent.  I’m just a sweet little church boy,” Harry puts on his best innocent face and smiles sweetly.  It fades when he touches a particularly sensitive spot that surprises a moan out of him. 

“You say as you’re touching yourself on the internet,” Louis says and strokes himself along with Harry’s pace.  

“You don’t think this is weird to be doing this?” Harry cocks his head to the side and pushes his glasses back up his nose.  

“Do  _ you _ think it’s weird?” Louis raises a brow in question and then shrugs, “Maybe if we were different people but I think it’s very normal for us considering how we met.” 

“Fair,” Harry agrees and focuses his attention on the way Louis is touching himself.  It appears more relaxed and natural than how he normally touched himself during his shows.  

Louis disappears from the frame for a moment and the sounds of him rummaging around are picked up on the mic.  When he returns, his pants are gone and he sits back completely naked with his beautiful cock against the smooth skin of his stomach.  

“So Harry,” Louis smirks and then holds up a familiar purple dildo, “Exactly how big are you?  I need to know if this is accurate. For science.” 

Harry glances at the little rectangle of himself which confirms his cheeks have become bright red.  He might blow his load just watching Louis stroke it if it turns out to be the same size as him. The perspective it gave of how Louis’ hand would look touching him was overwhelming.  

“Stop gaping at me and go get a ruler or something,” Louis shoos him away from the camera, “I need accurate measurements.”  

Harry is so flustered that he actually giggles and then rushes off to find the measuring tape he’s sure is in the sewing box his mom sent with him.  

“Every house needs a sewing box, Harry.  You never know when it will come in handy,” his mother had said when she packed it in with his things.  If only his mom knew he would be using it to measure his dick while jerking off on the internet. He laughs at the thought.  Maybe he should tell her it came in handy the next time the talk. 

He crawls back onto his bed with a grin, holding up the measuring tape triumphantly.   

“I don’t think I’ve measured myself since I was probably fifteen,” Harry laughs and gets comfortable on his knees.  He strokes himself a few times to make sure he’s really hard and then holds one end of the tape at the base of his dick.  Making sure there is a view on the screen, he pulls the tape tight to the tip and then squints down at the markings. 

“Seven and three quarters?  Almost?” he wrinkles his nose to push his glasses up.  

“So close!  Seven and a half over here.”  

Louis has pulled a ruler out and is holding it against the the dildo.  Harry can’t help his burst of laughter. All of this is so ridiculous. Harry loves it.  

“Real test though, circumference.”  

“Did you really just say circumference while talking about my dick?”  

“What did you want me to say?  I figured big words went with the whole nerd thing you have going on,” Louis laughs, tapping the tip of the dildo against his cheek while he thinks, “I guess it isn’t as sexy as girth or something.”  

“No!  Not girth either!” Harry is losing himself in giggles.  

“There isn’t much left, Harold!”  

“You could just say thickness or something!” 

“Okay, Harold, how  _ thick _ is your dick?” 

Harry can’t stop laughing as he tries to wrap the measuring tape around his dick to get an accurate measurement.  He holds the spot with his thumb nail and brings the tape closer to his face to read the measurement. 

“Maybe fourteen centimeters?” he squints.  

“ _ Maybe?? _ ”  

Louis is laughing and this is all so stupid.  

“Well!  It’s just a smidge past five and a half!” Harry defends his answer through his own laughter.  

Louis has been using the string from his sweatpants to wrap around the dildo and then measure it on his straight ruler.  

“I have to say that I am a great judge of dick size.  I should do something with this new found talent.” 

“You’re lying,” Harry accuses, his hand moving back to his dick, thumb stroking over the head.  

“I’m not!”  Louis holds up the string and the ruler, the image going fuzzy before focusing.  

“That’s barely five!!” 

“Hang on,” Louis rolls his eyes and then produces a length of tape from somewhere.  He wraps it around the dildo and then tears it where the two ends meet. After he’s peeled it off, he sticks the tape along the ruler and holds it up again.  “See?? That’s pretty close!” 

Harry laughs as the camera focuses on the edge of the tape just past the five inch mark.  He itches his nose and then pushes his glasses up, grinning at the camera. 

“I was trying to have a sexy moment comparing but you’ve gone and ruined it,” Louis laughs.  Harry just smirks at the camera. 

They both fall silent as they get wrapped up in touching themselves again, each focused on the other comfortably.  

“Fuck.  Harry, you have no idea what you do to me,” Louis moans.  Harry doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to his name rolling off Louis’ tongue.  

“I think I have some idea,” Harry argues, the corner of his lips twitching as he squeezes himself just a bit harder.  

“I’m going to fuck myself on this dildo later and pretend it’s you,” Louis moans and Harry comes undone.  It’s hard and fast and unexpected, but he’s coming all over himself at just the thought. 

“You’re always so sexy when you come, babe, so real, so natural…”  

Louis picks up his pace and Harry can tell that he’s staring at the the fucked out image of Harry on his screen.  He preens at the attention.

“You’re so hot, Lou.  Think about me fucking you, I want to so bad.”  

Harry makes his voice extra needy and grins to himself when it obviously has an affect on Louis whose jaw goes slack right before he comes onto his stomach, his free hand still holding the dildo against his thigh.  

“I honestly didn’t call you to get off,” Louis says with a small laugh after they’ve both come down a bit.  

“Probably my fault,” Harry grins and looks off to the side bashfully.  He grabs his hair tie and pulls his hair up into a messy bun, checking out the playback to make sure it looks okay.  Some strands are wrapped around the earpiece of his glasses so he pulls them off and rubs his eyes before sliding them back on.  

“I’ve never seen you without your glasses before,” Louis’ voice startles him just a bit, almost forgetting he had company.  

“Not much to see,” Harry shrugs and slides his glasses off again, shrugging a little at the camera.  

“I think you’re striking either way,” Louis shrugs back.  

Harry folds up his glasses and sets them down on his desk.  Things are a little blurry but that just means he has to scoot closer to the screen.  

“So if you didn’t call just to get off, why did you?” Harry asks, itching his nose and then pulling at his bottom lip.  

“Just to see if you really had the same username for everything.”  

“Not everything.  My other social media isn’t the same.  Just this and, you know, Chaturbate and my twitter to go with it.  My instagram and stuff that my family knows is all different.” 

There’s some noise in the background of Louis’ video and he jumps to pull his pants back on.  

“Shit, H, I’ve gotta go.  I forgot some friends were coming over.  Catch you later?” 

Harry nods and then Louis disconnects.  It leaves an odd mix of disappointment with a large swirl of giddiness.  LouisT had just Skyped with him of all people. LouisT had just jerked off with him like a double sided private show.  Harry can’t stop the grin on his face. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Harry is streaming again and Louis really should make fun of him for how frequently he seems to be naked online lately.  Louis isn’t even on everyday yet there Harry is, naked on his bed with a… cat? Louis actually laughs out loud. 

_ why is there a cat in your frame? _

“I give the people what they want,” Harry shrugs while Louis shakes his head on his side of the exchange.  “She was being annoying so the people tipped for me to bring her on camera.” 

Harry is always so weird and Louis really should stop being surprised by that.  Harry’s unique approach to camming is why Louis keeps coming back. 

“Her name is Mitzy and she’s very needy,” Harry strokes along the calico cat’s back as she circles around where he sits cross legged on his mattress, the other hand stroking himself casually.

_ I didn’t think the people who came here were looking for pussy _

Harry brings a hand to his chest and drops his jaw in mock defense. “Louis T how very dare you!  The people come here for my delightful conversation and thoughts on life.” 

_ and not because you do so with your dick out? _

“Absolutely not!  I am an interesting individual who is more than just a body to be ogled.”  

Louis snorts out when Harry then poses and displays his mostly-hard dick as the focal point of the frame.  

“Ew, gross.  No. I should ban really ban you.  Yeah, I’m going to.” Harry squints through his glasses as he leans forward and clicks around with his mouse, the person’s messages removed from the chat before Louis has a chance to see what they had said. 

“We don’t tolerate that kind of language around here.  Anyway. Louis is here everybody! Say hi to Louis!” 

Harry waves at the screen and Louis shakes his head again.  He’s such a dork. 

_ this is your show, H.  don’t let me steal your spotlight.  _

“Fifty tokens if you want Louis to share my spotlight!” Harry leans closer to the screen and pulls on his bottom lip before he grins.  “The people have spoken! Louis can share my spotlight.” 

Louis laughs when he sees that a user has tipped fifty tokens and seems rather excited that he’d joined the chat.  The username seems familiar so the person has probably watched some of his own shows at some point. 

Still watching the chat, another comment comes up and he can see the moment Harry reads it as well.  

_ I’ll tip 1000 tokens to both of you if you just fuck each other already _

Harry’s cheeks turn pink even with the dim lighting and Louis is sure his are burning as well.  It isn’t like they haven’t already sort of done that but the whole chat didn’t need to know that.  

“I’m not sure how that would work,” Harry seems a little flustered, “I don’t even—  I don’t think we’re even from the same state.” 

Harry’s pulling at his lip again as his eyes visibly move back and forth over the screen, no doubt watching all the comments that are suddenly flooding the chat.  Louis can barely even keep up, mainly because he can’t stop staring at Harry who looks so adorable when he’s shy and flushed. 

Honestly, Louis is very interested in that suggestion.  He’s imagined it a million times. 

“No, we don’t know each other in person.  We honestly met on here.” 

Harry keeps answering questions from the chatroom and Louis probably should chime in to help put a stop to it but he can’t force himself to deny what any of them are implying.  He really does have a massive crush on Harry and he would very much enjoy fucking Harry– even without a thousand token tip. 

“See, now you’ve scared him off.”  

Harry lounges back again and starts stroking his dick which had lost some interest during the interruption.  His torso is so long and lean but the softness on the ridges of his hips and just beneath his belly button makes Louis want to sink his teeth into the places he’s soft and mark him up.  

“No, I never said I wouldn’t or that I didn’t want to,” Harry answers someone on the chat and Louis scrolls to see that everyone is still talking about the two of them together.  Some of it is quite graphic and Louis just maybe gets a little hard thinking about it. 

_ I never said no either _

Louis bites his lip as he sends.  Harry tries to hide a grin very unsuccessfully and Louis knows he’s seen the comment.  

Harry gets more into it after that, the hand around his dick concentrating his efforts near the head as he usually did, especially when he was getting close.  He pauses only a moment to pump some lotion into his hand and then returns, his thumb sliding more fluidly now. 

Louis loves to watch Harry’s face, though.  All the little twitches and expressions that no one could ever fake make Louis hard for it.  He couldn’t even imagine the faces Harry would make if Louis was the one in charge of his pleasure or no other fantasy would ever be good enough.  Harry would definitely be a very responsive partner. Louis wanted to confirm his suspicions. 

Without even waiting to meet his goal, Harry drifts off into his own world with his eyes closed and hips making small instinctual thrusts into his hand.  Louis gets his cock out as well and it doesn’t take much to catch up with the obscenely attractive playback in front of him that is Harry. 

He tenses and whimpers as he comes, a hint of Louis’ name on his lips.  Louis comes just moments later and decides he doesn’t even care if he imagined what he’d heard.  Either way it sounded hot as fuck. 

Harry has cleaned up and taken up his post-orgasm chat position by the time Louis starts paying attention again. 

The stream is cut off shortly after since no one will shut up about getting the two of them together.  There’s the fun idea of meeting up with Harry and then there is the reality of it. Things between two camboy strangers would never work out, not when real life came into play.  Louis isn’t naive enough to believe they are some kind of camboy fairytale or something. There could be thousands of miles between them for starters. Louis makes some decent money from his shows but not plane ticket money.  

He closes his laptop with a sigh and heads to the kitchen to warm up some leftover takeout.  

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

_ Hey.  I’m sorry if all of that made you uncomfortable the other day.  _

Harry has typed and deleted words with the same sentiment over and over again as he debated whether or not to even send the message.  He’s just been overly anxious about the whole thing that happened on his stream nearly a week before. Louis hadn’t been online anywhere since and Harry is on edge.  Twitter message was the only way he could think of to contact him since they both follow each other and everything else had been offline and radio silent. 

**_It wasn’t your fault and it didn’t make me uncomfortable._ **

Harry jumps when his phone pings and then groans when he sees he’s accidentally sent the message while he spaced off into his thoughts.  

**_Plus I came really hard thinking about it so it wasn’t exactly a hardship._ **

Harry grins and reads the message over several times, cheeks growing warmer each time.  He has just started typing a response when another message pops up that makes him pause. 

**_Wait, are you in Minneapolis?_ **

He freezes.  He purposefully never mentioned anything about his location or even his state on anything related to his streams.  Perhaps it was overly cautious, but he didn’t want to take any chances when he had no idea what kind of unsavory characters were watching him naked on the internet.  

_ What do you mean? _

Harry knows Louis probably isn’t a stalker yet it’s still unnerving.  He doesn’t want to give anything away. 

**_You have your location on.  Did you not know that??_ **

How embarrassing.  He’d made every attempt to stay as anonymous as he could and then failed to even notice one of the most important details.  Before he can even form an excuse about having been there for vacation or something, Louis starts typing and then another message pops up.  

**_Sorry.  I’m not being creepy.  I go to school in Eau Claire which is like an hour and a half away or something?_ **

A spark of excitement overrides the anxiousness of before and Harry grins down at his phone.  Louis isn’t across the country from him, he is actually very close. Day trip close. 

Harry may be inexperienced when it comes to sex but the possible reality of actually doing things with Louis doesn’t even make him nervous.  It actually makes him really really horny. 

He strips off his clothes as he rushes down the hallway to his bedroom and sends a quick tweet while he’s kicking his jeans off his ankles.  

_ going live _

It’s a rush that Louis might come on and see exactly how affected he is by the thought that meeting up is a realistic option.  

He sets up his equipment quickly and doesn’t bother with making sure everything looks good like he normally would.  This is an impromptu, desperately horny stream that he probably shouldn’t even be broadcasting. A new toy had arrived in the mail, though, and that is exactly what he plans on using.  

He clicks and then he’s on, lube and dildo next to him like a promise.  

“Hey.  Just a little surprise stream,” Harry says and his voice already sounds affected.  His dick is already solid and weeping from the tip as well. “Got an actual dildo in the mail today and really wanted to try it for the first time.”  

Stroking himself, Harry thinks he might actually come before he even gets the dildo anywhere close to his hole.  He has committed already so he’s going to see it through. 

He tries a few positions and ends up on his side with his ass towards the camera.  The top half of his body twists up just enough to peer at the camera and his arm can reach around to his where it needs to be.  The dildo is shiny with lube when he brings it to his hole and sucks in a breath when he pushes it against his tight entrance. It takes a while to work in even the tip and the stretch feels weird as he opens up to something so large.  

He realizes he should have taken the time to finger himself when it burns but the pain isn’t enough for him to abort his mission.  Instead he just pulls it out and adds more lube. He also changes positions so he can use gravity to push through the resistance. 

“Oh boy,” he pauses to take a few breaths to build himself up for it.  He really wants it. He wants to impale himself on his first real dildo while imagining that it’s Louis beneath him.  

“Yep, finally some real toys,” Harry answers the chat and nestles the head of the dildo against his hole.  

The moan he lets out as he sinks down is probably obscene, but he can’t help it.  It hurts but in a satisfying way, pleasure lurking just on the other side of it. He can’t take it all in one go, sliding himself down in small increments until he’s seated down to the silicone balls at the base that touch his own.  

“I just– give me a minute.”   

He presses his fingers to his lips and closes his eyes.  It’s overwhelming and there are hundreds of people watching him do this for the first time.  He can’t bring himself to see if Louis is one of them, not sure if he wants him to be. 

“Okay.  Wow.” 

It isn’t easy to ride when he starts to move.  He has to reach a hand either in front or behind himself to hold the base so it doesn’t just come with him when he tries to pull off enough to sit back down.  Eventually he finds a slow rhythm that isn’t too awkward and then starts to experiment with angles. It’s very intimate and he really should have done this alone before little people in.  

It becomes too much when he barely hits his prostate and he suddenly doesn’t want anyone else to witness this.  

“We’re um.  We’re going to take a recess and then I’ll be back,” Harry announces and leans forward just enough to grab his mouse.  He clicks around and ends the stream, needing the privacy he hadn’t given himself for at least a few weeks. 

It feels so good and so new and he wants to lose himself to it without worrying about camera angles and what people want to see.  

It doesn’t end up being a long experience, coming over his hand while he circles his hips with the dildo buried deep.  He moans Louis’ name as he does and rides through the aftershocks until he feels too sensitive to tolerate touch. 

He falls asleep not long after with a sated smile on his face.  

  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

Weeks Later...

* * *

  


“Hiii,” Harry waves and tries not to grin too wide.  

It’s a little intimidating to have two cams focused on him, but it really shouldn’t be different than having just one.  It’s all going to the same place anyway and he’s very used to being naked on the internet at this point which is exactly what he is at the moment.  

Naked in his usual position on his knees sitting back on his heels, his dick is already interested before he has even touched himself.  There is a reason why but he can’t give it up too soon even though he’s bursting to blurt it out. He’s never been too good with secrets.  

The anticipation has been building for a few weeks and Harry can hardly contain himself.  There’s a plan in place and Harry doesn’t want to be the one to ruin it.

He starts like he normally does, touching himself between his thighs while he waits for viewers to trickle in.  He doesn’t know how many to expect, but he isn’t going to start with only a few people to witness it.

He grins when he glances off screen.  The other camera isn’t live yet though it’s still watching his every move.  His goals are set high tonight and with good reason. Harry isn’t about to do what he’s going to do for a measly hundred tokens.  Not tonight.

“What’s the surprise at goal?” Harry repeats someone’s question and the grin spreads across his face with his dimples deepening.  “You’ll just have to trust that I’ll deliver. I promise it will be worth it.”

He continues to stroke himself and eventually has to press his lips together and then bite them so he won’t burst into laughter.

It takes a little while but eventually the first token goal is met and Harry lets his smile take over his face as he looks off camera.  

The second camera is switched on to stream to a different chat and then Louis is crawling across the mattress towards him with a grin.  Harry can see the chat going wild out of the corner of his eye but ignores it in favour of the deep kiss he’s receiving from Louis.

They had decided that Harry would have to start since it was his room and the background would be the same.  Even though they had decided to split anything they made off the stream together, they decided it was best to stream from both of their accounts to maximize their tips.  Their followers had been obsessed with getting them together so it was only fair that they bank on everyone finally getting what they wanted– Louis and Harry included.

“Reach goal and I give H his first blowjob,” Louis grins once he has pulled away from the kiss.  

“Yes my first!” Harry answers the chat that seems shocked by the information. “I lived with my parents until a few months ago and I was a shy teenager!”

“Aww, you don’t have to defend yourself, H,” Louis coos and leaves a string of gentle kisses along his jawline that makes Harry’s butterflies flutter.  

They don’t have to wait long for the second goal to be met and Harry gapes at the viewer count between the two streams that he can easily see with their laptops pushed close together.  

“Are you ready for this, H?” Louis asks and directs him to turn at an angle so the cameras would have a better side view of the action.  

Harry nods quickly and his breath hitches when Louis’ lips travel down his chest and then his torso with kisses.  

This was something they had talked about for a long time after they’d exchanged phone numbers.  

After it became realistic that they could meet up, they took some time off screen to make sure it was something they both wanted to do.  Neither had made any contact with people from the website apart from brief social media interactions. It was a big step to take. They both agreed that a public meeting place first made them both feel more comfortable, but then if it felt right, they would head back to Harry’s apartment and if it didn’t, it would still be early enough for Louis to drive back home.  In the end it had been easier– and more exciting, Louis had argued– for Louis to drive to Harry.

They were both honest that the main purpose of the trip would be for sex so there wouldn’t be any false expectations or miscommunications if either decided that they weren’t into anything else.  The mutual attraction was there physically at the very least and they wanted to explore that in person.

They both seemed to be on the same page, though, and spent hours talking about their sexual experiences and what they wanted from each other when they finally got together.  Harry revealed that his only sexual experiences with another person had been sloppy kisses and a few rushed handjobs which opened up even more possibilities

“I actually think it’s really hot,” Louis had admitted during one late night call, “To be the one to show you things for the first time without having to worry that I’m taking advantage of you.”

At first, the discussion of streaming together hadn’t even come up.  It wasn’t until Harry had joked about setting token goals for Louis to take Harry’s different virginities that either of them gave it serious thought.  It had been Harry who suggested actually putting that plan into motion. He had spent so much time watching Louis’ streams and imagining himself in them that streaming their first sexual experiences together would only be fulfilling Harry’s fantasies.  It hadn’t taken much to convince Louis to hop on board.

They found a weekend that would work with both of their school schedules and now they’re here.   

Harry may be a little overly excited but he is trying his best to keep it in.  Louis’ lips are so warm and the perfect amount of moist that leave spots behind that cool quickly in the open air of the room.  He pulls a pillow up under his butt so it is more comfortable to lean back and watch, Louis taking his sweet time getting to it.  

By the time Louis has his mouth around him, Harry is so on edge he can barely hold on.  Edging himself for an hour is an entirely different experience than having the man of all his recent fantasies right there to make them real.  He throws his head back and moans when Louis sinks down as far as he can without gagging, not even making a show of it for the cameras.

They had made out for a while and tested the waters a bit without clothes when they first arrived at Harry’s apartment, but it was nothing compared to having Louis’ full attention on him.  It wasn’t just his first blow job, it was his first blowjob when the sexual tension was already tight enough to be fraying from the stress.

“Lou, you gotta stop, you’re gonna make me come,” Harry mumbles hopefully soft enough that the mic wont pick it up.  

“I’m just getting started,” Louis looks up at him through his eyelashes and Harry lets out a whine.  It is already the hottest experience of his life and Louis just keeps upping his game.

Louis gets back to work and Harry takes a peek at the scrolling chat on his laptop.  Most of it is pretty vulgar but there are quite a few comments that make him grin. He thinks they’re pretty hot together as well, especially when he catches sight of how they look on the monitor.  

That’s what ends up doing it for him, moaning and barely giving Louis a warning as he comes watching the image of them together.  Louis doesn’t even sputter and smirks as he wipes the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Harry can barely handle Louis in real life right in front of him.  

He pulls the pillow out from under him and flops onto his back with a groan, already feeling fucked out.  

“Give me a second and I’ll return the favour,” Harry murmurs.  

“Nope, not until next goal,” Louis smiles and plants himself cross legged near Harry’s thigh facing the laptops.  

Louis is still hard and Harry can see his elbow moving as he teases himself and watches the chat.  Harry is stuck in state of being spent and wanting more, but he does need a breather first.

“We’ve got all night, why rush things?” Louis answers and reaches a hand back to rub Harry’s tummy.  “We have a lot of firsts to cover.”

Harry’s glasses are smudged, probably from their makeout session and it’s really bothering him now that his dick isn’t the center of attention.  He crawls off the bed to find something to clean them with and stands there naked while he wipes the lenses and then holds them up to the light.

“What?” Harry asks when he catches Louis watching him.  Louis shrugs and Harry can tell there is something more he wants to say, maybe just not on camera.  He’ll have to remember to ask him later.

He hands Louis his water bottle and then takes a drink out of his own.  His viewers are always commenting about the amount of water he drinks. Harry just likes staying hydrated.  His skin has the tendency to get dry.

Being naked in front of people has never really bothered Harry but opening the box of condoms and setting one on the keyboard of his laptop as a sign of intent makes him suddenly feel shy.  He blushes and hides his grin, turning away to busy himself with nothing for a few minutes so he doesn’t make a fool of himself.

It isn’t that he’s rethinking things, it’s just the giddy nervousness that bubbles up each time he’s reminded that Louis wants to have sex with him, that it’s finally going to happen.  He moves the lube closer as well just because and then joins Louis on his mattress.

The chat has calmed down a bit since there isn’t much going on and Louis is answering questions and commenting on each of their streams going back and forth between their laptops.  

“We found out we don’t live all that far from each other and figured why not?” Louis shrugs and glances down as Harry lays on his side behind him.  It feels just as casual as it does to chat on his own or lounge around while they’re on the phone together. It makes Harry feel more certain that he’s made the right decision in giving himself to Louis.  Even if it only ends up being one encounter, Harry knows he isn’t going to regret it.

“I feel like everyone should be pooling their efforts towards goal on H’s chat.  Of course any tips are welcome and appreciated, but I don’t have any goals set on my stream.”

“Louis just really wants to get off,” Harry says through a laugh and snakes a hand over Louis’ thigh to wrap a teasing hand around his dick.  

Louis slaps his hand away and then gives up with a moan, leaning back while Harry gives him a few lazy strokes.  

“I’ll do it for 100 tokens,” Harry laughs when Louis’ head whips around to look at the chat.

“Do _what_ for 100 tokens??” Louis’ eyes scan the chat but the message is already too far up and the 100 token tip is showing instead.  

Harry grins and props himself up on his elbow, sliding his tongue across Louis’ nipple before sucking it between his lips.  Louis sucks in a surprised breath and slides his fingers up to pinch his other nipple to make it a good show for the people.  

Harry pulls back with a grin after a couple minutes and then winks at the camera.  His glasses are smudged again so he just takes them off, leaning forward to set them next to the waiting condom.  

“It’s not weird!” Harry says in mock offense to the comments about seeing him glassesless.  “Louis, do I look like a different person without my glasses?”

“Awww, they just like your nerd esthetic, babe,” Louis coos and pats him on the cheek with a grin, pecking a kiss on his pouted lips.  

Harry grins and pushes him down on the bed, straddling his hips while he leans down to kiss him hard.  He can feel Louis’ dick hard against his ass and rotates his hips to give him a little friction. He checks the camera view over his shoulder and grins when he sees Louis’ dick standing out against his pale skin.  Reaching back, he strokes the underside of Louis’ cock and winks at the camera.

They had set pretty lofty token goals yet they were already close to reaching another.  With Louis’ large and Harry’s growing followings, the number of people watching really shouldn’t surprise Harry but it always does.  The vocal ones in the chat are cheering the tippers on, encouraging everyone to make goal a group effort.

Harry resumes his position over Louis and leans in to give him a slow kiss.  It’s a soft moment between the two of them, the exchange hidden by Harry’s body.  

“I still want it,” Harry murmurs to Louis and moves his hips so Louis can feel Harry’s interest against his stomach.  

Everything is so new to Harry yet so natural that it feels like he’s been this way with Louis forever.  In a way they have been with the number of times they’ve watched each other in sexual situations. It’s just the physical aspect that’s changed and Harry is already addicted.  Louis’ skin is just as warm and soft as he’d imagined it and his sassy expressions are even more powerful in person.

After another peck to Louis’ lips, Harry climbs off lays on his stomach propped up on his elbows while he clicks around on the cam settings and then scan through some of the missed chat messages.  His streams have always been very interactive and, even if he can’t respond or read every single message, he still tries to stay involved. With his glasses off, he has to squint and concentrate to read so he doesn’t notice Louis’ hand creeping up to his hair until the hair tie around is bun is already being pulled free.  

“Heeeyyyy,” Harry whines and tries unsuccessfully to snatch it back.  He shakes his hair out and then runs his fingers through it, rolling onto his back so it fans out around his head.  It isn’t the best camera angle but he does enjoy his own view when Louis straddles his middle and starts to stroke himself.  

He turns his head just enough to see that Louis looks just as hot on top of him as he does from Harry’s view and grins as turns back just to watch.  

“I don’t know if doing this alone is going to be exciting enough for me anymore,” Harry tells him and slides his hands up Louis’ thighs.  

“Maybe we’ll have to make the switch to an official couples account.”  

That sends an excited rush through Harry and he has to bite back his smile.  He may be young but he’s always been a sucker for relationships.

His hand takes over for Louis’, his grip loose but effective as he strokes.  Louis moans and his eyes fall shut, his hands moving behind his body to support himself on Harry’s thighs.  Harry finds he’s more sensitive to touch there than he’d ever thought he would be.

A few minutes later Louis shuffles back and takes both of their dicks together in one hand.  Louis’ hands are obviously smaller than Harry’s but it makes his dick look bigger and he likes the difference.  

Louis glances up and then grins mischievously.  

“Looks like it’s time to give the people what they want as you always say, H.”  

Their chests press together when Louis leans forward and reaches for the lube.  He pauses to give Harry a quick kiss and then sits back and holds the lube up.

“Thank you, you beautiful people for reaching goal number three.  These fingers,” Louis holds up his hand and gives the camera a view of his best spirit fingers, “Are about to be the first fingers– apart from H’s own I assume– to play with his very lovely asshole that we’ve all had the pleasure of seeing.”  

Harry covers his face with his hands to hide his blush and he doesn’t have to look to know that Louis’ grin is wide.  He loves to make Harry squirm a little bit and Harry secretly loves it. Maybe not so secretly.

Louis pulls Harry’s hands away from his face and offers him a less devilish smile while he shifts around and ends up kneeling between Harry’s thighs.  Harry touches himself just to distract from the nervous ball of excited energy that’s building in his stomach. He’s touched himself down there, objects have been down there, a chunk of the internet have at least visually been down there, but this was Louis, a real person, and his mind was overactive with all the embarrassing things that could potentially happen.

Harry still wants it despite his nerves.  

He goes easily when Louis arranges his legs, bending his knees for him and planting his feet on either side of Louis’ hips.  He feels more exposed than he ever has on camera and he’s definitely shown more than the camera can even see right now.

After spreading lube over a few of his fingers, Louis gives the camera one of his signature grins and then starts.  The lube is chilly against his skin, but he was prepared for it.

The first touch is a bit clinical at first, the weird feeling of someone spreading the lube around is not as sexy as Harry had imagined it to be.  He chews on his lip and waits until the tip of Louis’ finger concentrates on circling around his hole. Louis keeps it up until Harry is a mess and about ready to reach down and shove his finger in himself.  

“BigDip20 wants to know if I’m fingering you good, H.  Am I?” Louis asks with fake innocence.

“No, he’s teasing the fuck out of me,” Harry mutters and then moans when Louis finally, FINALLY, slides his middle finger into him.  

“Fuck, hang on, they need to see this.”  

Louis pulls his finger out and leans over Harry to reach the cameras.  He messes around with them for a minute until he’s satisfied and then sits back again.  Harry turns his head to see Louis has raised them higher so Harry’s face is more visible where he’s laying on his back.  

“Your expressions are so hot, H.  Didn’t want them to miss out.”

Louis’ finger returns with a few teasing circles before sliding in again.  It feels a little strange at first but his body welcomes it after being warmed up for so long.  It isn’t until the second finger that it starts feeling good. The exploring motion inside of him and the soft state of Louis’ face is making him feel warm all over, the coy grins and smirks momentarily gone while he concentrates on Harry.  

Harry knows that most of Louis’ streams are acts based on requests and other roleplay ideas that pop up, but part of him had still expected his first fingering to be at least a little fast and dirty.  He can’t say he minds how it’s really happening. It’s relaxed and natural and easing his anxieties.

He tips his head back to see the chat upside down and then turns his head to see what people are saying.  Of course there are the comments telling them to fuck already and other nasty things, but a majority of the comments he sees are from people who think they look hot together.  He has to hold back a laugh when he sees a commenter telling Louis to ruin his virgin ass.

“Hate to be the bearer of bad news but I’ve already had a bunch of stuff up my butt,” Harry giggles.

“That’s the least sexy way to say that,” Louis snorts out a laugh above him.  

Harry just settles onto his back again and grins up at Louis with a shrug.  

“We still have a ways to go before I can even attempt to ruin his virgin ass,” Louis says towards the camera and then lets out a sexy moan, “Don’t know how I’ll be able to wait that long, he feels so fucking good around my fingers, so tight for me.”  

Harry has to scrunch and wiggle his nose and then bite his bottom lip to keep from giggling at Louis’ obvious act for tips.  There was truth behind what he said but never would have voiced it that way if they were alone.

Louis’ fingers start to feel really good after a while, especially when they start teasing Harry’s prostate.  It is torturous edging and he has to hold the base of his dick more than once to hold off his orgasm. It’s taking longer to reach their last goal than it had to make their others and Harry is starting to get antsy.  Obviously they could throw their goals to the wind and just get on with it already, but the discipline of waiting added a different kind of anticipation to the energy building between them.

They take a break after a while and start a lazy make out session that lasts until they have to come up for air.  They’re so close to goal now. Harry rolls onto his stomach and squints to read the chats while he presses his dick against the cool sheets beneath his hips with small motions.

“I think we’d be up for private shows together,” Harry glances at Louis with a small shrug of why not? “But not tonight.  This goal is for everybody.”

Louis is tracing lines and patterns lightly across his back and it is causing goosebumps to rise on his skin.  Every inch of his body is extra sensitive after all of the teasing and he could probably come just from that and the texture of his sheets if he concentrates hard enough.  

Louis crawls behind him and forces Harry’s thighs open with his knee so he has space between them.  He can see Louis adding fresh lube to his fingers on the playback of themselves and Harry has to grab his glasses so he can have a better view.  It was almost like virtual reality porn to watch Louis pull Harry’s cheeks apart and feel it at the same time.

Harry arches his back and lifts his hips just a bit so his body and ass look more appealing on screen.  His butt is definitely more round and the self-satisfaction from all the work he’d put into squats and lunges since his first stream for this exact reason keeps him hard.  

Louis’ fingers feel so good sliding into him again and so does the warm line of his cock resting against one cheek.  

“Pleaseeee,” Harry pleads in his most desperate tone, “I need to be fucked so bad!”

He knows his regular followers will know it’s not as genuine as he usually is, but the regulars have already been tipping and he needs the passersby to contribute.  Those are the ones that usually want to see the fake porno act.

Louis presses and then circles his fingers unexpectedly on Harry’s prostate, and this time, the moan and eyeroll are completely real.  It must be what the people want because it’s only a few minutes later that their goal is finally met. It makes Harry’s body start to buzz in excitement that it’s finally going to happen and turns his head to look at Louis.  Louis asks him with a look if he’s still in and Harry nods immediately.

Louis is already in a perfect position to slide his cock over Harry’s slick hole and does so until Harry is whimpering and begging for him to stop teasing.  

He asks Harry to pass him the condom and Harry watches on the laptop screen while Louis rips the square open and then rolls it on.  Since they have two laptops and two cameras running at the same time, Harry makes Louis’ full screen since most of the viewers are on Harry’s anyway.  He wants to watch it happen just like he’s watched Louis so many times.

Louis pulls Harry’s cheeks apart and runs a thumb over him while he takes a long appreciative look.  

“Just so that everyone knows exactly what’s happening right now, I’m about to take Harry’s actual virginity and I don’t think I’ve ever been so hard in my life.”  Louis shows off his condom-covered dick. Harry glances back at him with a warm smile as another form of approval even though they’ve nearly exhausted the subject talking about it, gotten off on it more than once even.  One particular conversation had turned into phone sex with the most dirty talk Harry had ever heard let alone be a part of.

“Take him bare?” Harry read off the chat with a scoff, “We only met in person a handful of hours ago.  Neither one of us is that stupid.”

Louis rubs the tip of his dick against Harry’s hole again and he moans.  

“Still feels good,” Harry assures their viewers and arches his back a little more and then grabs a pillow to hug so he’s propped up a little.

He checks both camera angles, adjusting one of them and then glances back at Louis again.  This is it. They’re finally doing it. Harry is finally going to lose his virginity– even if he doesn’t think of it like that anymore.  He flashes back to one of their phone conversations, Louis’ voice moaning against Harry’s ear that his will be the first cock to ever stretch him open.  The memory makes his dick pulse.

Harry’s eyes are glued to the screen and he watches Louis spread more lube onto his condomed cock with a few slow strokes.  The anticipation is nearly killing him, his fists gripping the edges of the pillow with white knuckles to keep himself from thrusting back onto Louis’ dick.  Being edged for over an hour with this as a promise of his release was almost too much when it was so close to happening.

Louis finally lines up and starts to press in.  It takes a few pull back and then press back ins to get through the resistance, Louis being a lot more gentle than Harry ever was with himself.  This is probably the approach he should have used shoving his first dildo up with ass with no prep.

He watches everything on the screen as it happens, especially the way Louis’ face twitches and his hands gripping Harry’s hips.  Harry feels uncomfortably full when Louis finally bottoms out but he wouldn’t say it hurt. He holds their position for Harry to get used to it and they both watch the chat for a few seconds.  

“Feels… weird,” Harry answers, “Better than the dildo.”  

He grins when Louis playfully slaps his ass.  Louis pulling back for the first time is actually what starts to feel good and Harry knows it shows on his face.  It isn’t the kind of pleasure he gets from touching his dick but rather something more consuming, a feeling that affects his whole body.  He presses his face into the pillow to have a moment to collect himself, glancing up with his glasses askew when Louis must take it as a negative reaction and pauses.  

It looks so hot on the screen, Harry’s ass at the perfect height for Louis to fuck into.  Louis is muttering a string of filth, and for once, Harry can’t tell if it’s all for show.  Harry isn’t much better as he grips the pillow, unable to focus on the screen any longer.

It feels like hours and just minutes have passed at the same time, suspended in space where time isn’t measured.  Harry had to rip off his glasses and toss them onto his keyboard once Louis found a rhythm and his hair kept getting caught up in them.  

“I’m going to come on you,” Louis tells him through panting breaths and then he’s pulling out and ripping the condom off to streak Harry’s back, the contrast against his skin making it feel hot wherever it landed.  Harry pulls his face out of the pillow to watch on the screen and has to admit it’s a pretty great come shot.

He’s so wrapped up in watching that he’s nearly forgotten about himself until Louis is pulling him up onto his knees and then back to lean against his chest.  Louis’ come feels strange and sticky between them but it doesn’t matter when Louis’ hand wraps around him and pulls him off in just a few strokes.

They’re both breathless and panting and their position isn’t very comfortable but neither of them is moving.  Their streams are still going yet neither of them pay attention for a few minutes while they come back to themselves.  

“Not bad, huh?” Louis asks with a soft kiss against Harry’s cheek.  

It prompts them to both start moving and Harry wrinkles his nose when the come has made their skin stick together.

“We’re going to, um, go clean up and stuff.  We’ll come back later to chat.”

Harry leans forward and ends both of their streams before turning to give Louis a long kiss.  

“Let’s go shower.”  

  
  


* * *

 

 

Louis is curled around a shower-warm Harry in fuzzy pajamas and fresh sheets when he finally lets himself think about it.  Harry had fallen asleep barely 10 minutes after they’d snuggled in with the purpose of going live again to chat for a while.  Louis is kind of glad they hadn’t.

Louis had taken Harry through many of his firsts, but there had been many firsts for Louis in there as well.  First time on cam with another person and then to check off the first time he’d done any of those other things on cam with another person as well.  

He kisses Harry’s cheek and takes the opportunity to just look how innocent and beautiful Harry is when he’s asleep.  His long eyelashes rest against the pale skin of his cheeks and his plush lips pout pressed against his pillow.

It isn’t just about the sex with Harry for Louis anymore and really, Louis doesn’t think it ever was.  He hadn’t come back to Harry’s stream for the come shot, he’d come back for everything. He’d come back for the quirky boy who spent twenty minutes naked explaining the importance of choosing the right cat name or the inconvenience of his computer set up.  

Louis doesn’t think he would have made the effort to travel so far if it really had been just for sex.  

Harry stirs in his sleep and snuggles back into Louis’ warmth.  It makes him wonder what it would be like to have this every night.  It makes him think that just maybe two camboy strangers really could live out their camboy fairytale, that maybe it _is_ possible for two camboys to fall in love.  

Louis falls asleep with a smile on his face and an optimistic outlook for their future.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> [Here is a tumblr post if you'd like to spread this piece of filth around](http://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/181993185127/going-live-e-15k-by-jaerie-harry-has-only-done)


End file.
